


breathless

by gauge_transform



Series: Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gloria is a bottom, Marnie is a top, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, don't even @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gauge_transform/pseuds/gauge_transform
Summary: Gloria wasn’t sure what to do or how to do it, all she knew was that she wanted to make Marnie feel good. Good thing the other woman was willing to teach her…
Relationships: Mary | Marnie & Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song [Breathless by I M U R](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fSIfq1BSDRs).
> 
> This is the scene right after Gloria and Marnie confess their feelings for each other in Chapter 22 of my other fic, [Pokemon: King's Shield and Sacred Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957887/chapters/57621217). It's not necessary to read that one first, but some of the context/dialogue might not make sense (not that it matters for a smut piece....)
> 
> I felt that including this in the main story would ruin the flow for people who don't like reading smut, so I decided to make this a separate piece. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Gloria heard the door click shut and opened her eyes halfway to look at Marnie as she pulled back. The pink neon lights shining through the window casted an ethereal glow on her face, lighting up her bright blue-green eyes as she met the brunette’s own soft brown eyes. They were both in nothing but their underwear, their clothes having been discarded on the way here.

“Everythin’ okay?” Marnie asked gently, brushing Gloria’s hair behind her ear. She wanted this to be perfect for both of them after what they’d been through.

Gloria’s gaze dropped down to her lace black bra and back up. She swallowed nervously as she tightened her arms around her shoulders. “Uh, y-yeah, I’m just…” she sighed and averted her gaze, deflating. The other woman pressed a kiss to her cheek and squeezed her waist to encourage her.

“’S okay, you can say it.”

Marnie gently turned Gloria’s face to look her in the eyes and the brunette nodded as she exhaled shakily. “I’ve made out with people but I… I’ve never done this before.” She laughed weakly. “Pathetic, innit?”

“Well, ya are from Postwick… options are pretty limited out there, yea? Unless ya swing the woolly way.” Marnie giggled when the Postwick native scoffed and slapped her shoulder.

“We’re not that far from Wedgehurst, you prick,” she informed her, rolling her eyes. “I’ve had crushes and even girlfriends but I’ve never felt like going far with ‘em.” She suddenly grew shy and blushed as she averted her gaze again. “I-I only wanted to do this with someone special…”

Marnie’s cold heart melted a little. “We’ll make it perfect.” She sealed her promise with a kiss that made Gloria warm. The taller woman pressed one hand to the small of the brunette’s back and used the other one to cup her jaw as she tilted her head up. She took the lead and led the shorter woman back slowly and gently sat her on the bed.

Gloria’s eyes were clouded with lust as she leaned her body back on her elbows. Marnie followed her and sat on her lap, knees on the bed. They shared another kiss, eyes closing as the brunette slowly laid back, her hands going to play with the clasp of Marnie’s bra. She pulled out of the kiss with a pop, prompting the woman on top of her to open her eyes and look down at her questioningly.

“Have you… you know…” she asked vaguely, fingers sliding under the clasp.

“Have I what?” Marnie teased, leaning forward to glide her lips along the brunette’s neck.

“Had sex. Before me. Like, with other people.” She reddened and hoped Marnie couldn’t feel it. The raven-haired woman raised her head and quirked an eyebrow.

“Does it matter?”

“No!” She rushed to explain what she meant. “No, it doesn’t matter to me how many partners you’ve had before. I just wanna know… ugh, I just don’t wanna disappoint you. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Marnie blinked and sat up fully. Gloria grew more nervous as the silence stretched. _Fuck I’m a prat. I really went and fucked everything up._ It didn’t help that the Spikemuth native’s natural resting face was totally stoic and devoid of emotion.

“Gloria…” she started softly, lips twitching up slightly. She couldn’t believe that someone so confident in battle could be so shy in bed. “You’re already better than most o’ my old partners. Here, see for yourself…”

“What do you—o-oh.” Gloria’s face returned to scarlet as Marnie took her hand brought it under her panties. “I-I did that?” Her thighs shifted underneath the taller woman, which made her smirk.

“Mmhmm…” Marnie leaned forward again to capture Gloria’s puffy lips in another kiss, hands cradling her jaw. She lifted her body up slightly and slid a knee between the brunette’s legs, pressing against her and feeling her equally damp centre.

“Aahh.” Gloria gasped and Marnie slid her tongue into her open mouth. She slid one hand down her chest then reached under the brunette, behind her back. Gloria arched slightly when Marnie pressed her knee harder and she unclasped the plain red bra with ease. The brunette whimpered when she pulled away to remove the bra and resisted the urge to cover herself. She trusted Marnie with her life at this point, so she figured she could trust her with her body, too.

“You really are beautiful, Gloria.” The raven-haired woman slid her hands to cup Gloria’s breasts, looking at her face to judge her enjoyment. She rubbed her thumbs over her nipples gently. “Tell me what ya want.”

The brunette shuddered and bit her lip. “I-I don’t really know what I want…” She moaned a little when Marnie pinched her nipples lightly. “That feels good, though.”

“How ‘bout this?” She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around her right nipple and pressed the top of her tongue flat against it. The woman under her slid a hand into her hair as she arched. Marnie pulled back slightly and giggled. “Good, yea?” Gloria’s eyes were squeezed shut and her teeth were digging into her bottom lip as she nodded quickly. The Spikemuth gym challenger wanted to keep that image ingrained in her mind forever. She wanted to take her further, so she lowered her head and continued her ministrations, enjoying Gloria’s squirming and breathless sounds of enjoyment. She moved to the other breast to repeat the process and decided to gently nip with her teeth, which caused the brunette to jolt upward slightly.

“Ah—don’t stop,” she panted, closing a fist into silky black hair, the other hand gripping the sheets tightly. Marnie was happy to oblige and moved the other hand to tweak the other nipple to stimulate the brunette further. When she felt she’d had enough, she sat up and was pleased to see Gloria’s extremely frustrated expression.

“I-I need…” she trailed off, panting. She swallowed and closed her eyes. “More… please.”

“Ya don’ hafta beg,” Marnie whispered, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. “But damn, I do enjoy it.” Gloria opened her eyes when she heard the sound of an object hitting the ground and widened them upon seeing Marnie’s exposed breasts.

“Holy shit…” she breathed.

“Firs’ time seein’ a pair of tits?”

“Shut up,” Gloria mumbled, sitting up. “I’ll have you know I’ve seen plenty.”

“Right then.” Marnie smirked and wrapped her arms around Gloria’s neck and pressed their bodies together before locking their lips in another battle. They both moaned at the contact and Gloria fought to take the lead this time as she wrapped one arm around the raven-haired woman’s waist and slid the other behind her head.

Marnie wasn’t having it though, and she rocked her hips against her, eliciting a staggered gasp. The brunette broke free from the kiss and glared. “Hey, no fair.” The other woman rocked her hips again in response and Gloria’s glare faltered as she struggled to hold back another moan.

The Postwick native bit her lip and braced herself as she leaned them back then rolled them over on the bed. She swallowed Marnie’s protests in another kiss, and the raven-haired woman decided to play along with her new lover’s newfound confidence. Their tongues glided over each other as the brunette learned the new rhythm. They broke apart to breathe for a few seconds then dove back in, but Marnie surprised her when she bit her bottom lip, then sucked on it. She shuddered and pressed their breasts together as she laid her upper body on the woman below her.

When they pulled apart again Gloria went for her neck and scraped her teeth downward, catching on her choker, until she reached the junction where it met her shoulder. Marnie bit back a moan and arched her neck to give her more room. She dug her short nails into her shoulder when Gloria sucked hard on her skin, releasing it with a pop. “Possessive, arentcha?” she teased, panting.

Gloria met her eyes and smiled shyly. “Mmm, never thought of it like that.” She sat up then got off the bed. Marnie sat up as well, curious what she was up to, then bit her lip when the brunette slid her panties off, dangling them on her finger. “Not sure how much longer I can take before I explode.”

Marnie’s shoulders shook from holding back her laughter. She met Gloria’s eyes, her gaze filled with mirth. “Did I wind ya up, love? I can do more.” She lifted her hips and slid her panties off as well, then crossed her legs and tilted her head as she straightened her back. The look on Gloria’s face was priceless as her finger went limp and her panties slipped off. The brunette slowly walked back over to her and met her in a searing kiss, hands splayed on the bed. Marnie uncrossed her legs and pushed her back up to standing position as she stood with her. Their kiss grew more frantic the longer they went on. She slid her hands down to Gloria’s ass and squeezed, blunt nails digging in. The shorter woman bit down on her lip in retaliation.

“Hah—” Gloria panted as they broke apart. “I-I think… I think I’m ready.” She wrapped her arms around Marnie’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. Marnie turned her around and pushed her gently back on the bed, wordlessly instructing her to back up to the headboard. Gloria watched, heart pounding, as she crawled towards her and dipped down for another kiss. Her hand slid down between her breasts, down her abdomen, past her coarse curls then pressed her fingers against her inner thigh.

Marnie pulled away from the kiss and met Gloria’s half-lidded eyes with her own lustful gaze. She watched the brunette’s expression as she first gathered up her slick and moistened her hood, finding her clit and rubbing circles with the pad of her thumb. Gloria’s mouth opened wordlessly and she panted as her eyes squeezed shut and her head tilted back.

“No… keep your eyes open an’ look at me,” Marnie ordered softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. When Gloria obeyed she smiled slightly. “Good girl.” The brunette twitched noticeably at that and Marnie blinked, then smirked as an idea came to her.

“Oh, ya liked tha’?” Marnie whispered teasingly. The brunette whimpered and panted as the raven-haired woman quickened her pace, then slowed to a stop. She leaned forward to press her lips against the shorter woman’s ear. “You’re doin’ so well…” Gloria arched slightly when Marnie finally pushed a finger in. She started to pump her finger then inserted another when she noticed how easily they slid in.

“You’re so wet, Glo… you’re doin’ so good, might fit in a third one.”

“M-Marnie… aahh… you feel… so good.” She started to move her hips in time with Marnie, wanting to take her in more. All she could think about was clearing the tension coiled in her. One hand went down to grip the sheets and the other went to the back of Marnie’s head, between her silky locks.

Marnie pulled her head back to look into Gloria’s clouded eyes. She looked down at where her fingers disappeared and pumped them faster, curling them slightly. “You feel even better, trus’ me. So, so wonderful…” She pressed her thumb against Gloria’s clit then rubbed rhythmically with her thrusts. The brunette bit down on her wrist to keep herself quiet but Marnie clicked her tongue and pulled it away.

“I wanna hear your voice, Glo,” she whispered. “Tell me what you want…”

“I-I want—ahh, mm—I want you to… kiss me.”

The raven-haired woman complied and leaned over for a kiss that quickly turned messy. She traced Gloria’s mouth with her tongue and moaned when she pulled back slightly to suck on her bottom lip. She put in a third finger and swallowed Gloria’s gasp, then leaned away to see her expression. “Mmm, such a good girl. I love the way ya take me in so well. So good for me.” The wet sound of her fingers fucking Gloria’s pussy turned her on immensely. She slid her hand down to rub herself vigorously as the brunette started to pant harshly, clearly nearing the end. Her wrist was starting to cramp but damn it, this was worth it.

“Cum for me,” she whispered hotly against Gloria’s neck. The brunette arched one last time as she shuddered and let out a long wail. Her walls clenched on her fingers and she pulled lightly on Marnie’s hair. The combination of those two actions proved to be the raven-haired woman’s undoing as her hips stuttered and she came as well. She pulled her hand away from herself and pushed herself up to admire her work.

She slowed her thrusts to a stop but kept her fingers inside as she waited for Gloria to catch her breath. When the brunette seemed to recover, she pulled them out and brought them to her lips, aware of the other woman’s eyes following her moves closely. She met her eyes as she sucked on her index and middle finger, watching her bite her lip.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Gloria breathed, sitting up. “That was… wow. I can’t even find the words.” She reached forward and cupped Marnie’s jaw. “Thank you.”

She leaned forward and kissed her softly, their lips swollen and pink. The brunette wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her down then flipped her over, straddling her waist. Marnie gasped at the feeling of her rubbing herself against her abdomen. Her hands flew to her hips and squeezed.

“Now that the tutorial is over…” Gloria whispered sensually, gazing down hungrily. “Let’s have some fun.”


End file.
